Idol is such a rude word
by Gyro2
Summary: When the Second years have passed on their roles to the the First years as they enter their Third Year. Maki, Hanayo and Rin are now about to graduate as Maki faces uncertainty about remaining as an idol. Maki finds her walking a thin line between idol and performer as she meets a boy who pushes everything she had known about becoming an idol. Maki centric fic.


**Idol is such a rude word.**

Plot: Maki promised to herself that on the final year of her school year she would put the past of being an idol behind. However as we all learn, there are many roads to the dream we reach and even the most decisive ones can get lost along the way.

Chapter 1

It was a month after Honoka, Kotori and Umi graduated from Otonokizaka and left the reigns to then then second years as the school season starts off, the Idol Research Club was filled with silence as the girls were making whisper talk across the hallway and out of earshot of Maki. The silenced was broken from Hanayo's reaction.

"NO WAY!" Hanayo exclaimed

As she was looking at the newspaper with the headlines "Former μ's idol caught with boy band member J-Dragon". As Arisa and Yukihiko were looking at the news with dead stares in their eyes, Maki was walking in wondering what was the commotion was about as Rin closed the door behind her. She had a couple of extra assignments to complete as exams are coming around the corner and this could decide if she was going into the medical school with a scholarship or on the pocket of her family.

"Vice President...I would like to know what are you doing with a boy..." Hanayo nervously asked her. Beads of sweat rolled down their heads as they attempt to make sense of what happened with Maki to be caught by the press. Maki recomposed herself as she attempts to recall the recent events that had her being caught dab in the middle of attention.

"Well you see, about a week ago..."

OG Entertainment, Japan Branch office

OG Entertainment was one of few overseas branch of the KPOP entertainment's influence in Japan left standing after the Hallyu wave calmed down. Providing Japan with Korean Pop despite the hostile cultural landmine that plagued both sides. OG and several other competitors had made their mark in the industry as a go to source for KPOP. One day Maki was heading to a local music store to buy some music for "research" as she had been thinking about her subunit BiBi, already having an EDM inspired playlist Maki thought she could play to her strengths to produce something more lively for an upcoming performance and well...a party anthem to sell to a local high school for a little spending money as well, after all a girl should keep her allowance spending to a safe level to keep her family from wondering why she is spending so much. Her train of though was interrupted when she hears an ongoing argument.

"Damn it I am going outside for a smoke."

"JD!"

That voice, it was Erena's...

But what is Erena doing with JD?

Erena walked out wearing a stage outfit, a midriff revealing two piece black satin dress. The young man was wearing a stylish suit, to the trained eye they are in the middle of a performance or at least a dress rehearsal. Maki notices the both of them as she tries to avert attention from both of them...

"Hey there Maki, long time no see."

Too late.

"He...hey Erena, how's it been since we last competed against one another in the Love Live?" Maki asked,

"JD and I were supposed to be doing a duet together but so far, he has been to be well...difficult."

"You still an idol?" Maki asked her as Erena gave a confused look at Maki.

Ever since μ's part ways. A-Rise also had parted with their own members growing up. When Erena and Anjou graduated, Tsubasa traiend her new school idols who had replaced them as UTX had invested in a new group with Tsubasa acting as a manager until it's her turn as well. For Eli and Nico had gotten into entertainment with two very contrasting paths, Nico had been going for the traditional idol route while Eli...well she has been somewhat quiet. Maki herself knew that she can't pretend and play idol with her family wanting her to go into medical school but to run into a part of her past...

"Idol is such a rude word for me nowadays, it's rhythm and dance performer, Nishikino." Erena attitude shifted to one that seemed offended by Maki's supposed ignorance of those older than her.

"I'm sorry if I am out of the loop but what is a Rhythm and Dance idol?"

"You know about the groups Dreamers, Light and Flowers? They have a more flexible approach to a number of things the idol industry would put you to the torch for but in turn have a much higher standard. When I graduated, the female fandom in A-Rise wanted a more...mature image, one that doesn't involve the word "Idol"."

"But A-Rise was one of the most best known groups in the Love Live champions, why did you leave it all behind?"

"A-Rise was a really good opportunity for me to get down the road but I felt that I could do something...different, so I signed up as a trainee about a year ago for OG Entertainment. My relations with A-Rise had made me a promising aspect and this was supposed to be my debut and the best part..."

Erena reached for JD who was about to take a light and gave him a kiss on the lips...

"You get to mingle with the opposite sex...I mean Otonakizaka is an all girl school, must have been really thirsty for you." Erena smirked as she wraps her arms around JD who was somewhat discomforted by her aggressiveness...

"Now Erena, is that Nishikino Maki? She managed to defeat you with that cutesy Kira Kira Sensation..."

"Really? Thank you JD..." Maki ecstatically exclaimed as JD continued.

"But I like girls who act their age..."

The words stung like a dagger to her back, Maki felt like she was being insulted at every turn and wonder why would she buy something that the one behind the music will so snidely insult her.

Maki was ready to leave the two "love birds" when he turn towards her and left Erena's embrace as he wraps his arm around her shoulder. Maki froze there like she was being grabbed in a train...or a cosplay photoshoot...

"Also you got the looks and music talent to succeed. What's your dream?"

"To be a doc...a musician like you JD! I want to be like you! I am a big fan of your group!" Maki exclaimed, she felt her gut clenching right there trying to hide the truth about her decision to leave the idol past behind after she graduates.

"Very ambitious, are you sure you want to be an idol again?" Erena obviously playing around with Maki's strings like a puppet or yarn on a cat.

"Maki does have talent, I wouldn't mind seeing her get into Show Biz." Erena makes a wink at Maki who was surprised to see a rival acknoweldge her, a man in his late 20's came out with a rather taciturn look to his face and he stares at both JD and Erena.

"I want both of you back in and continue the dress rehearsal, you are costing us time right now and the debut is in two days. What is this girl doing here? Come on JD and Erena both of you back inside for practice, serious JD you are on hell of a prima donna"

As he shoo off Maki. JD returned with Erena back to the studio as Maki stood there, still in shock about the famous idol making a pass at her...she looks at a flyer on the ground.

"What's this..."

"Auditions for OG entertainment this Saturday, ages 16-25 eligible for registration" Maki reads the flyer. As she stood there, she noticed a camera taking flashes of her...paparazzi had been there taking photos of the couple and Maki saw the guy running off...

It was too late to chase him.

"So I am going to be musician...Alright that's it I am going to prove my family otherwise! ERENA I WONT LOSE TO YOU!"

Back to Present Day

"VICE PRESIDENT! Explain yourself on why you are with a boy!"

Rin got in Maki's face as she was lost in thought, Maki lept back as she regains her composure and relaxed enough to explain herself.

"That boy is JD...Kwon Jaekwong, leader of the boy band Bang Boom."

"NO WAY! MAKI WAS SEEN WITH JD! OG Entertainment is even more famous than A-Rise! So did you get his autograph?" Rin was ecstatic with Hanayo and the rest of the Idol research club member now surrounding Maki as she nervously attempts to explains herself.

"It was just JD mocking my choice of idol music, apparently I am not as cool and sexy as Erena from A-Rise." Maki shifts to an angry tone...

"Why the sudden hostility Maki? What happened?"

"Erena may be dating JD."

Hanayo was in shock thinking about an idol dating as she pictures Erena sitting in a hot tub with JD's arm around her as she drink wine from a glass.

"AN IDOL DATING JD! ISN'T THAT A FORBIDDEN TABOO IN THE WORLD OF IDOLS? Maki you cannot be serious!"

"Hold it Hanayo, why is Erena is with OG entertainment?" Rin interjected with shocked reaction

"According to an imageboard I frequent for "research" they are looking for Japanese girls to help act as expat talent for the KPOP, I know that boy groups like XG and a couple of smaller KPOP acts have hired Japanese Korean talent, but straight up Japanese Talent is something that I didn't expect?"

"I don't know about if Erena is dating JD or not, but I got a cool idea for the next stage we are performing for a live. I am going to do research tonight and bring something for next week."

"But what about Erena and JD dating? Why is an idol dating with JD?"

"She said she is no longer an idol but an artist, she is trying to distance herself from the idol life. What a hypocrite, even in Korea she would be coined an idol...we should focus on the next week of the club's performance."

"Ok, as the president I call this club meeting to a close. Everyone please take it easy..." Hanayo gives the nod to the entire club as they all leave, with Hanayo giving one last look at Maki who was still lost in thought about how she is going to pull this off.

Taking it easy is the on the bottom my list right now...

Author's notes: I have decided to do a Maki fanfic as I enjoy her solo album and subunit the most out of the other units. Her singing skills is very much up my alley as Nico and Honoka's is a bit too cute for my tastes. They are great characters but there is just something about Maki that makes it really fun to write about her.

As for the characters, I have decided to take a "No KPOP celebrities are harmed" approach as I have already used YG Entertainment as a base. If you need to ask which references I am referring to feel free to ask me.


End file.
